Cast A Spell
Cast A Spell is a Fantage Animated Series made by OwOCookies. It is about young teenagers Jane and Jessica moving into the town of Moon and learn to see that they are enrolled in a magic school, and as the series continue, they learn about their true lives and their past. In June 2013, OwOCookies announced that she will make season 2, but later on July 31, 2013, OwOCookies has recently announced in her channel's feed that she might not be able to continue Cast A Spell. She later then announced that she will continue again to make the series, though nothing relating to the series has since been posted since. Characters There are many characters in Cast A Spell. Main *Jane: The main character in the series. At first she is a bit shy, but when she is faced with an emergency situation, she will do anything to help and will face any challenges in her way. Her true identities are Princess Jane of Ragus, the second strongest living being in the universe, and Consciousness, who is seen as a goddess. *Jessica: Jane's best friend. She is spunky and somewhat headstrong. Her secret identities are Princess Jessica of Ragus, Jane's sister and the third strongest living being in the universe, and Unconsciousness, one of the servants Consciousness created for herself. *Jenna: A friend of Jane and Jessica who helps them out. She is Queen Ragus's most loyal assistant, but she is later revealed to actually be Lilura, the evil leader of the demons that caused the war between the Ange!s and her demons in Ragus. *Missy: A girl from Jane and Jessica's old school who despises Jane. She is corrupted by Kai and decides to take control of the C.A.S. Book. Her secret identities are Jane and Jessica's ex-best friend and neighbor, and Star, who lived during the time when Jane was known as Consciousness and had dated Shade. Supporting *Karrie: A lazy but knowledgable girl in Spell Wise Magic School. *Jake: Jane's old friend. He also has a crush on Jane. *Angela: Another girl from Jane and Jessica's old school. She is an old rival of the main characters and likes to taunt Jessica. *Jack: A boy that Jane bumps into during the first episode of the series. Jenna also develops a crush with him. *Queen Ragus: The queen of Ragus, and Jane and Jessica's "mother". She killed the previous queen of Ragus so she could take the throne for herself. She only keeps Jane and Jessica so the people of Ragus would be convinced she is the real heir to the throne. *Abbie: Jessica's stepsister, who was jealous of Jessica. *Addison: Jane's cousin, who acted as a foster parent to Jane. *Future Jane: Jane, from the future, specifically 3 years ahead of the series. She is forced to give her past self a hard time by an evil unknown woman. *Subconscious: One of Consciousness's servants who creates an army with the other servants to go against their own master. In the present time she disguises herself as Missy, while the real Missy is in jail for her duties in the first half of the first season. *Shade: A mysterious boy who comes into the series wearing an eye patch. He gave Jane the eye patch when she hurt her eye while remembering her true memories. He used to date Star, and he seems to be helpful. Ange!s Ange!s are a more advanced species of angel in the series that reside in the country of Ragus. They are essentially the true forms of the magic wands of Spell Wise students, but their true forms are normally invisible (except to seven people in the school). Their Ange!s resemble their masters as they looked like in their past. When someone loses their wand, their Ange! is forbidden to go near their master. *Ai: Jane's Ange!, who is the leader of all Ange!s in Ragus. She also founded Spell Wise Magic School seven years before the present time in the series. She assists Queen Ragus and seems to know about Kai. She likes to get through with things quickly. *Hazel: Jessica's Ange!. *Jayni: Jenna's Ange!. She is often forbidden to go to Jenna, because Jenna always loses her wand. Despite this, she makes Jenna her wands and gets awfully tired and upset about it. She is also forgetful. *Kai: Missy's Ange!. She is considered to be a fallen Ange!, which are evil Ange!s. She possessed Missy so she could go against Queen Ragus and Jane. Plot The plot of Cast A Spell spans about six episodes, all of which are unaccessible as the creator either deleted the episodes or made them Private videos. OwOCookies originally made this into a one-season series, and the series playlist noted that it "will teach you about life". She intended Episode 6 to make the interesting pivotal point of the series. Season 1 Jane and Jessica, best friends, are new to the Spell Wise School in their new hometown, called Moon. After their lazy introduction to the school by Karrie, a student at the school, Jane and Jessica head to their classroom when Jane gets lost and bumps into a boy in the process. Jessica, who saw the whole thing, asks "what was that all about", and Jane replies that the boy she bumped into may have looked familiar. Their teacher reveals to the girls that their new school is a magic school, and after the reveal, the girls get their own wands and learn about their powers with Jenna, a new friend. During this event, Jane's wand gets stolen by Missy, and Missy uses Jane's wand to hypnotize Jane's old friend Jake. Jake goes to Jane and makes her upset and he reacts to her presence coldly and his behavior is cured by Jenna, who uses her wand and loses it. Wands are lost when their user uses it in the public, but Jenna has already lost it ten times, so she was already used to this. After school, Jane and Jessica meet their old rival Angela in the local cafe. After telling the girls that she and twenty-two other students will transfer to their new school, Angela appears with those same people the next day, surprising the girls. Meanwhile, Missy remembers her memories of Jane's arrival in her old school, revealing the reason behind her disgust for Jane. To get revenge, she steals a pedestrian's wand and cast a "Reverse Karma" spell on the whole school. Before the events of Jane and Jessica appearing to talk to Jenna, Jayni appears to Jenna and cries in learning that Jenna lost her wand again. Spell Wise was a school created to help their students regain their lost memories, as revealed by Jayni's thoughts, while the students in Jane's class are assigned partners. During this same event, Kai gives Missy the C.A.S. Book, the item Missy was looking for. As Kai and Missy leave, Ai was searching for the lost C.A.S. Book as well. After being shocked at Jayni's presence, Jane bumps into Ai, who explains to Jane about the Ange!s and the creation of Spell Wise. As Missy appears with the C.A.S. Book, Missy transforms with the C.A.S. Book and Kai's powers and abandons Kai. She then writes "Game1"'s beginning into the book. Missy forces Jane and Jessica to transform while she warps the other students to other places in the world. She forces the two to find the missing students by 1:00. Jenna and Jack (the boy Jane bumped into during the first episode) are stuck and Jack faints at the sight of two Ange!s, who later reluctantly make Jenna a new wand and tell her that only Kai can reverse Missy's spell. Jenna and Jack manage to escape until Lilura's evil demons capture them. Jane, after detransforming randomly and being told that she may have had her memories of having a mother wiped away, saves the two students, while Jenna finds Karrie and Angela, and later a woman. Karrie accidentally blurts out that the seven who can see Ange!s are called "Protectors" and that the woman is Queen Ragus in disguise. Queen Ragus explains that Jessica's sister's wand was defected by Missy to create the Reverse Karma spell and reveals to Jessica that she is Jane's sister. Meanwhile, Jenna transports Jane to the Realm of Secrets and reveals that Jane has a sister, who happens to be Jessica. Jenna then explains to Jane that 7 years ago a war started between heaven and hell, and that Jane and Jessica were captured by the demons, convinced them that Queen Ragus was bad, and made Jane try to steal the C.A.S. Book. When Jenna reveals that Jane's mother (Queen Ragus) is still alive, Jane transforms into her princess self in shock and escapes the realm to find her mother. In the middle of her search, she bumps into Missy, who captured Jake, and Jessica, and is forced to fight her. Missy's newfound powers hit Jane, who is still determined to win, while Jake recognizes her and blushes. Missy notices this and complains in jealousy, while Queen Ragus retrieves the C.A.S. Book and reverts everything back to normal. Queen Ragus then explains everything to Jane and Jessica, including that the C.A.S. Book is known as a godly item, while Jessica's foster mother makes Jessica's birthday cake early because Jessica will return to her real mother. Abbie, Jessica's stepsister, notices that she already knows and slaps her for her newfound knowledge of her real self. Jane, who was sent outside while the event occurred, meets her future self and is told that Jane will be forced to fight by saying "Electric". The next morning, Jane leaves her cousin, Addison, and goes off to school, while the scene shows that Jane's future self was forced to change her own past by an evil woman, who will now be made stronger because of the past events. Ai orders her ange!s to check around the human world because some havoc is being made there and that the culprit must be found. Jane wished her sister a happy birthday, while "Missy", who is revealed to be called Subconsciousness, communicates with the real Missy to mess around with Jane and Jessica's memories, using the stash of C.A.S. Books she stole. Jane then hurts her eye, due to Subconsciousness's tampering of the C.A.S. Book, and remembers her true memories of being Consciousness. Shade provides her with an eyepatch while she remembers that Jenna is Lilura. Suddenly, Jane changes and turns into a girl named Elizabeth. She wakes up in another school and is told by her "in-game helper" that she must finish "Game2" in 20 days while being disguised. Jayni is shown with Unconsciousness, who is the true form of Jessica, and Subconsciousness, and the group watches Jane as she meets up with Elizabeth's friend. Jane's pink bow, which had turned white in the process, made her say things she didn't mean, and the girl deduces that "Elizabeth" was a poser, which causes Jane's wand to break. Gallery Episode Gallery Castaspell-1.png|Missy commands the hypnotized Jake to reject Jane. Castaspell-2.png|Missy (left) and Jane (right) in a flashback from their old school. Castaspell-3.png|Jane notices new students behind Jessica. Castaspell-4.png|Jane briefly leaves after her teacher assigns class partners. Castaspell-5.png|Kai sadly watches Missy as she checks outside the door. Castaspell-6.png|Two disapproving Ange!s appear in front of Jenna. Castaspell-7.png|Karrie discusses about the Kingdom of Ragus. Castaspell-8.png|Princess Jane appears in front of Jessica. Castaspell-9.png|Queen Ragus dismisses Jane and Jessica after telling them about the C.A.S. Book. Castaspell-10.png|Two bystanders watch Jane and her group. Castaspell-11.png|Unconsciousness speaks with Jayni. Castaspell-12.png|Jane (disguised as Elizabeth) is forced by the spell on her bow to speak. Promotional Gallery Castaspell-channelbg1.png|Characters featured on OwOCookies's Channel Background (January 2012) Castaspell-channelbg2.png|Jane and Elizabeth featured on OwOCookies's Channel Background (July 2012) Castaspell-owocookiesicon1.png|Princess Jane featured on OwOCookies's Channel Icon (January 2012) Castaspell-owocookiesicon2.png|Jessica and Jane featured on OwOCookies's Channel Icon (2013) Trivia *This is the very first Fantage Animated Series ever created and essentially created the trend of creating Fantage Animated Series within the Fantage community. **With this, this series has given OwOCookies a notable presence in the community. *OwOCookies had announced that she had certain plans for Season 2. Stating that she didn't like how she did the first season, she told fans that she will be redoing everything from Season 1 into Season 2, with the only change being the removal of "fantasy story nonsense" she quotes in Season 1. The only concepts she said would be kept are Jane and Jessica being sisters and the nature of their magical school, Spell Wise. **An episode had been posted sometime in 2013, with much support from the series' fanbase. The episode has recently been deleted. The episode started with Jane being while looking for her new school while she bumps into Jessica, who is also looking for the same school. Unknowingly reading her mind, Jane finds the IDs that Jessica was missing while her cell phone begins to ring. A woman calls Jane and picks her up in her car when Jane explains that she was lost. The episode ends with Jane not excited for her first day at her new school, with the woman driving the car not helping her mood. Category:Animated Series Category:Fantasy